Never Alone: Claimed
by TinyBloodRose
Summary: A girl retreats to a cabin in the woods, fleeing society. She didn't expect to attract the attention of monsters, and she definitely didn't expect to start a war. This is not a story of love or protection. This is a story of ownership and delicious food just waiting to be plucked from her husk. This my friends, is a creepypasta story. No allies here, or perhaps . . . ?
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't ready. Not for any of this. None of this was supposed to be real, none of this was supposed to actually happen.

She lay curled as small as possible up in a tree, hiding from the noise below. The noise of inhuman battle. No one wanted her. Not as a friend, lover, or any other type of thing. She was too strange to them, too unsociable. She searched the papers, the internet, everywhere for something secluded, somewhere where she could have been alone. Somewhere she wouldn't have to see the stares, the disgust on the face of her neighbors. It wasn't her fault after all, it was just an accident.

Finally she found it. A small but comfy cabin nestled in the woods outside of a tiny cow town. Perfection. So affordable, so reachable. She knew there would be a catch. There had to be something wrong with this perfect deal. A broken toilet, leaky roof, perhaps even a ridiculous termite infestation, but no. There was nothing. It was a perfect welcoming little house. She expected some misfortune, not like this though. Never like this.

* * *

This is just the attention grabber of my upcoming story! Review and lemme know if it sounds interesting to you. I would simply hate to provide a bland scrap of repeat. Thank you and enjoy. I should update rather soon.


	2. Free

She plopped another box down, coughing lightly as it stirred the dust on the floor. That was the last one. No reason to ever return to that place. The only reason she'd ever need to see another human face was for groceries. It was a relief, it was a release. She pulled her long black hair into a pony hair, dragging it back from the three ragged claw scars that ravished the left side of her face. Its length was ridiculous really, the hair, all the way down to her hips. No bangs to be seen, all of it the exact same length. It was her curtain, her shield. No longer I suppose, she mused to herself.

She pulled a broom and a duster from a nearby box and set to work. In her haste to be gone from society she hadn't cleaned the place before setting her things in it. Despite being covered in inches of dust, it was in beautiful shape. I wonder who did the upkeep, she though, raking the duster across the walls.

After it was clean enough for her to be well satisfied, she set down her cleaning supplies and began to quickly unpack her boxes. She didn't have much, trips to the stores being a torturous event for her. Most of what she had were gifts from deceased and distant relatives. About five years ago they had stopped coming, so she guessed they had all died or forgotten about her, whatever the case, she is alone now.

After her home was sufficiently set up to her liking she thought of heading to bed. But no, she suddenly desired a walk. It was a very strong, almost irresistible desire. She was surprised at herself, she didn't much like the outdoors. But then, there were always people outdoors. There are none here now, so nothing to fear, yes? That's where the desire lies then, out that door is a freedom she hadn't previously known. A chance to feel the winds and grass and trees without the weight of the stares. Yes, that must be it. She slipped into her nightgown and a light cloak, for a summer night wasn't chilling in the least here. She opted to leave her feet bare, why ever would she want to miss that amazing feeling of the grass between her toes, the crumbling of the dirt beneath her feet. It would be glorious, freeing. She opened the door, a fresh, yet wet, wind graced her face. She gently closed the door behind her, careful not to disturb the peace of the night, and she was gone.

* * *

Future chapters will be so much longer I promise. The choo choo train of terror is just started. It's killing me already not to rush into it. Soon.


	3. First Three

Sorry I'm late! Finals really caught me off guard. Enjoy!

* * *

She sighed softly, her bare feet padding almost silently through the plush grass. It's a wonder the grass was so nice, the trees so wonderfully spaced. After all, no one came here, no one stayed here, not for a very long time indeed. At least, that's what she heard.

She then spotted a piece of white printer paper stuck to a tree. It appeared to have some sort of black scribbling all over it. A long back stick figure surrounded by the word 'NO' over and over again. She pulled it off the branch in order to examine it more closely. It can easily be seen were the writing utensil had almost gone through the paper. Strange. Was this some sort of game the children play in these woods? Perhaps the locals had already seen her and saw fit to ridicule her, rather than just alienate.

She huffed, re-taping the paper to the tree and turning to continue her trek. No, she wouldn't let this bother her, it was most likely nothing. She continued, ignoring the path. She usually had a pretty good sense of direction, and this was basically her yard now. She touched a bare tree branch, wondering what kind of tree it was, and why most of the trees here were so bare, even though it was so late in spring. She moved up to the tips of her toes to touch, perhaps even pluck, a leaf to examine more closely. She jumped, nearly falling over when a horrible high pitched scream filled the night, only to be abruptly cut off. Eyes wide, wishing she had never left her cabin, she reluctantly moved towards the source of the ear piercing sound.

On the ground before her, slightly hidden by a bush, was a rabbit, three enormous slash marks marring most of its body. She back away from the horrific sight, noticing the blood still dripping lazily from the wounds. The sight of blood sickened her, and the stench of fresh death only worsened it. The claw marks were too large to be a coyote or a wolf, too thin and fine to be a bear.

She stared curiously still backing away when a snapping sound had her whipping around. A thin pale hand connected to a sickly bony arm emerged from the darkness settling itself slowly on the ground, a deep growl radiating from the area, but the arm isn't what concerned her. The gigantic claws on the ends of the fingertips, long and sharp are what drew her attention, and her worry. They dug slightly into the soft dirt and her eyes zoomed upwards. Shrouded in darkness she could only make out two giant yellow eyes burning into hers. He mind held nothing but fear as adrenaline ran through her system.

She turned and ran as quickly as she could. Even when she heard no pursuit she ran. Her lungs burned as she hopped up onto her porch went through her door and slammed it behind her. She twisted every lock her had and propped a chair up against the door. She made sure every window was closed and locked, and then for a long time she simply sat and listened in the darkness. It wasn't like the horror movies.

There were no scratches, no moans, nothing. She had no idea where this thing may have been. Was it a freak mutation monster, or an undiscovered predator? Was it a loner? Did it have a pack? Would It track her down and consume her here? She sighed shakily, heading towards the bathroom. She wetted a washcloth and wiped her face; she looked up to check her appearance in the mirror and froze. Written in something red, crusting, and horrifyingly familiar was something quite terrifying.

GO TO SLEEP

All out of adrenaline, and apparently fed up for the night, her body shut itself down. She fainted onto her new bathroom floor. Perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing. The evil waiting in her bedroom got bored waiting for here, and promptly went hunting for another target.

* * *

She has met three of the seven! I think I'll only have seven. Maybe I'll add more not sure. Anyway! They're not too willing to share as we will later see!


End file.
